Golf is a sport that can be enjoyed by almost everyone. Carrying and transporting a golf bag loaded with heavy clubs, however, can be burdensome for some golfers. A golf bag with wheels prevents the golfer from having to carry the loaded bag over a shoulder, but the bag still must be lifted from the ground into or out of the trunk of a car, or the back of a vehicle. Placing golf clubs in the bed of a pick-up truck requires that the bag be either hoisted over the sides of the bed or at least lifted to the level of an open tailgate. A golf bag stored in the trunk of a car or the back of a van or sports utility vehicle (SUV) requires one to reach into the vehicle to remove it lifting with the back instead of properly lifting with the legs. A means by which a golf bag, or any heavy object, can be loaded into a vehicle, especially into the bed of a pick-up truck, without having to lift the object from the ground into the vehicle would prevent undue stress on bones, joints and muscles. Further, a means by which a golf bag can be presented to the golfer without the golfer having to reach into the vehicle and lift improperly can reduce back strain. Finally, perhaps such a means could also make accessible a sport or activity that may be restricted to those who are limited physically.
Storage racks and tool trays that fit into the bed of a pick-up have been described (U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,006,971 and 6,253,976 B1). Often these tool racks incorporate drawers that slide out of the bed of the truck (U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,915,437, 5,848,694 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,154). These references do not however describe a storage unit for a pick-up that lowers a stored object to the ground for easy removal. Likewise, various golf bag storage devices which have been described for storing golf bags in or on golf carts (U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,070) or in mini-vans or sport utility vehicles (U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,583 B1) require that the bag be lifted out of the storage device.
The need remains for a storage device which presents a stored item to a user and/or lowers the stored item, such as a golf bag, from the vehicle in which it is stored to the ground to prevent one from having to lift the item into and out of the vehicle. Since tools and sporting equipment, especially golf clubs, are expensive, it would be an added advantage if this storage device, or caddy, is lockable and secure.
All patents, patent applications, provisional patent applications and publications referred to or cited herein, are incorporated by reference in their entirety to the extent they are not inconsistent with the explicit teachings of the specification.
The subject invention involves a storage caddy with a slidable drawer that positions items for convenient removal. A hinged drawer in the caddy allows an item to be lowered to the ground for easy, safe removal. The storage caddy of the subject invention has an outer shell which slidably receives the tray or drawer. A preferred embodiment of the caddy is used for securing and storing golf bags in the bed of a pick-up truck. A golf bag laid on a hinged drawer can be secured within the lockable shell which is bolted to the truck bed. To remove the golf bag from the storage caddy, the drawer is slid from the shell, presenting the bag to the golfer. To further facilitate removal of the bag from the truck, the drawer can be broken at the hinge. The end of the bag on the broken drawer moves toward the ground, thus it is not necessary to awkwardly lift the bag from the bed of the pick-up. The caddy of the subject invention is useful for those with limited mobility and can prevent muscle strain or joint injury. Further, the shell and the drawer of the storage caddy of the subject invention can be lockably engaged to provide a secure storage area.